The Black Tags 1-3
by Flying
Summary: Crappy 'I'm a new Digidestined" story, that is incomplete and will remain that way. Read White Fluffy Clouds instead. That's better and stuff.
1. Arrival

AN- have you ever looked back at a fic and said: What the hell was I thinking? That was the case with this fic. So here is the revised copy of What! Another Digidestined? Now called (can't think of something better now)(this is subjected to change very very soon)This Revised copy has descriptions I never put in and I renamed the main character. Harmony? What was I thinking at all? So enjoy! Please read and review. By the way I am an inflammable author! 

18 year old Eiko Amy Shizaki, the girl with long black hair and soft brown eyes was laughing up a storm with her lifetime friend Mika. Since Eiko was visiting for the week in Japan, they had decided to spend the day at Tokyo's trendiest hot spot, The Bigu Suwimu. Once it was the place for summer camps has now been transformed into a beach complex. With suntan lotion and shades, they had decided to spend the day working on their tans. Instead it turned into we should spend the day looking at the surfing guys. 

"Amy, Don't look now but a cute Blondie is staring right at you?" Her friend whispered. She was using Eiko's middle name that had stuck to her ever since she left to live in Canada. 

"Bleached?" She said with a bit of disgust. 

"Real thing." Mika answered back. 

"Where?" Amy asked. She scanned the area for a blonde mysterious guy. But she couldn't find one. 

"That was strange, he was right there" Mika said with some wonderment. 

"Was he cute?" She asked as she started to put on another layer of suntan lotion. 

"Movie star cute" She returned with no delay. 

"Maybe next time" She closed her eyes and began to strike up an imaginary conversation with the disappearing blonde. A group of ten people, only one was carrying ten drinks, passed by Mika. They were talking about a new anime. But one of them slipped on a puddle of suntan lotion, yep he's the guy who was carrying the 10 drinks. 

"Damn!" Amy was cover with sticky diet coke and ice. "Where are the showers?" 

"I have no idea. Try the map. I hope your bathing suit isn't ruined." She said with some concern. 

"I'll find it" Mika was about to open her mouth, "you should stay here and watch all our stuff. " Amy smiled as she picked up her bag filled with a towel and a change of clothes and walked toward where ever the map was. 

She found the map and saw the planners did a horrible job of planing everything. The change rooms and showers were next to the parking lot, which had a winding trail to get there. _Screw the trail. I'll use the other trail they put in for impatient people like myself. _ She began to storm through the souring woods. Until she came to a spot where the sky had shiny lights swinging back and forth._ They can't be the northern lights? I'm in Japan_ She didn't have enough time to react to the problem for a meteor flew from the sky. _ What the hell was that? I guess I should check it out. Who knows? It could pay my way into Kalio University. _ She stepped towards the smoking hole. Inside was a pale yellow object. _ Nani? (What) It looks computerish. Computerish? Is this thing screwing up my mind? It might give something for those crazies who think life is out there. Ya! I could sell it off saying it was a sign from Aliens. I wonder how much I could get for that. _ Before she could figure out the minimum payment for such a rare object but the sky started to open. Blue lights streamed in begging for her to jump. The yellow lights or the wind dragged her from her feet and flanged her through the vortex. 

"Agumon, it's been a week since Sora left" A young man in his later teens said. His once long uncontrollable brown hair has now been cut shorter with dull scissors. It now laid in a tangled mess on his head. One reason could be his goggles, what he used to keep his hair out of his face, broke almost a month ago. He wore one side next to his tag and crest. The other was given to someone as a token of his undying love, which was on the table next to him. 

"Stop, whining Tai, Sora just wanted to go back to the main Cabin with Joe and Matt" An orange reptile said. He tried to calm down his partner for days now. It wasn't working at all. 

Agumon's sugar coated words didn't help with the fact Sora left because of him. All this time in the digiworld he had begun to notice how nice, caring and gorgeous Sora was. All he wanted was to spend this time they had together with only her. She was everything to him. He thought Sora wanted the same things... It was bliss when they first started this thing but things just went off track a month ago. It all started after they defeated the evil Venovenovenomyotismon and they had this time.... This free time when they could do anything they wanted. Think of what has happened to them. What has happened to them all. What's going to happen. It's been hell. They first made the Main Cabin on the ocean line of COM Island. A week later Izzy and Mimi said they were going to take off to a place where Izzy was studying something technical. Everyone else believed it they went there so they could have more privacy? Kari and TK went in the opposite direction, with the excuse that they are now teenagers and can handle whatever comes at them. Tai and Sora left because it seems like the thing to do. Tai never believed this time together would be such a relationship-breaker. (Author: alright I'm not a good writer, In the digiworld they had adventure after adventure. With no time to think about how they are feeling or what another person was. Their whole relationship was built on lies) 

"Hello, you're one of the digidestined, correct?". A digimon about a meter high came through the shadows. She had a gray dress on, it looked strange with her silvery couloured hair. Even her so called tatters of wings that barely hanged on to the frame. What was most shocking was her light blue digimon eyes that looked like beams of light because of her pale white skin. She approached Tai from his backside where there was less light. In the dark she looked positively ghost like. 

"Aaaah! Evil digimon!" Tai screamed and yanks out his digivice. 

"Tai, you must remember the digivice can do many things but it can't protect you, that's my job. What are you doing it's a Nihonmon, a very smart digimon that spends most of her time literally face down in books. But because her kind spends more time in books and evaluating their theories or they do what Izzy does all the time, All in all they are a very weak digimon. Their best attack is to think of ways to escape. "Agumon said. 

A bright bluish-white light entrapped Agumon, like a thick blanket it smothered him. A few seconds of pure panic flew through Tai's head before he ran up to Agumon and started to pull the light blanket away from his mouth. 

"What! How did he do that" A voice rang through the woods. 

"You should of known that the digilight can't hurt a good person or a good digimon, too." Nihonmon was explaining. 

"But they insulted you..."it continued 

"Yes and rational people, such as us and these digimon and human will apologize right now" she finished then waited for Agumon to say something. 

"I'm sorry, Nihonmon. I didn't stop and think about how you feel" Agumon said. 

"That's all right Agumon. I know how typical digimon think sometimes." Nihonmon she walked over to the edge of the woods. It looked like she was waiting for someone. 

"Stop! Wait a minute anyone one as confused as me?" Tai said, "what is digilight? What was that all about? And who's the voice?" 

" You will find out in a matter of time..."Nihonmon said with a bit of mystery. 

"What are you talking about, We did come to find them, right? I think it is time to show them who we are and you should stop with the being Miss Mysterious thing that knows everything in the world, because it's not working " The Voice rambled out. 

"Agreed" 

"Agumon," Tai whispered, "who do you think they are?" 

"Circus freaks or the 9th digidestined, I'm also guessing lunatics as well." Agumon murmured back 

"I bet you anything it's a small little kid" 

"Well I'm not some little kid." The voice finished. A young woman about Tai's age and height stepped out. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt oddly carrying around a beach bag. 

"Hello, I'm Eiko Sizaki but please call me Amy, everyone does, and sorry for the whole, trying to kill your digimon, thing." the girl said this with a sincere voice. 

"No problem at all "Tai slyly said, "I would of done the same thing. Except I have no idea how you did that." 

"Hey, Tai before you go to the 'I welcome you to our humble home, speech' we should considered the possibility that they could be evil digimon and want to kill us." Agumon contemplated. 

"I really don't think she could be a digimon. But the idea that they bad thing and will they kill us now or later, has crossed my mind." Tai said. 

"We need to know the truth, are you really part of the digidestined or a trap set by the evil guy, who will show up right now..."Amy said. "That's strange, usually the bad guys can't resist that kind of entrance." 

"I agree they can't be evil" Nihonmon concurred. 

"I need the truth! How can you throw around that light, if you are really a digidestined, why did it take you 7 years to show up?" Tai started to shout down at them. 

"Like I know what's going on, all I know is this thing," She pulls out a pale yellow digivice, "gives off light that changes colours. I use it to scare away digimon, plus when I get lazy, float a drink or too. Well, do you really want to hear my life history to the point of today? No answer eh? So I was born in Toronto, Canada. When I was about 7 years old, my dad was transferred to Japan and we lived in some small apartment complex." 

"High View Terrence" Tai offered 

"Yes that it. For some strange reason I remember that name clearly now but everything else was a blur. I went through school for another 4 years in Japan. I tried going to this summer camp thing but my dad lost his job and we went back to Canada around June that year. For 7 years, I went through high school and graduated last week. I was visiting an old friend in Japan we went to this resort... Damn. It's the same site as that Japanese summer camp I was going to go to so many years ago. Does that have something to do with all of this" Tai only nodded his head. 

"Well some idiot spilled pop all over me, I was going to wash off but the stupid planners of the resort decided to put the change rooms at the end of a winding trail. I had no choice but to cut though. So I wandered a bit and found the digivice . Then I met Nihonmon." Her face had that look Tai knew so well. Strength beyond anything he could dream of. Her eyes told another story. 

"You take a rest. I'll sum up, okay" Nihonmon reassured her. "We met on Infinty Mountain 

"But isn't that way over there" Tai asked 

"Yes, now shut up, I'm telling a story. You never interrupted Amy. "She said "A wise digimon once told me, never get a Nihonmon mad. They know too much." Agumon whispered. 

"We got messages from Geddi on where to meet you." Nihonmon continued to say. 

"Is that the reason why we never got messages from him. He wanted us here so you could find us." 

"Yes, you never got that? I'm very glad to be your digimon, Harmony." 

"Is that an insult?" 

"Oh you didn't get that either?" 

"Nihonmon, we are both tired and just bone tired. I'm sure Tai and Agumon will let us spend the night in their cabin." Amy tiredly said. 

"Yes, please stay the night we will find the others tomorrow." Tai lead them inside his little cabin and they slept. 

Chapter 2:The story goes on and on and on 

Narrator: Where did I last leave off, Harmony. Nihonmon, Agumon and Tai were all sleeping. They now have woken up. Well that's all you paid me to say. 

"Ah, awake is good," Harmony said, "it smells like the spring is just blossoming to the full bud of a daisy that represents my life here in the digiworld that coexists with us. Please! Let me go back to sleep!" 

"What!" Both Tai and Agumon were surprised with this sudden out burst. 

"You have to excuse Harmony, she's been like this every morning. She once explained to me your society needs something to start functioning the brain." Nihonmon whispered. 

"It's sort of like day dream, right?" Agumon replied. "I've notice Mimi does that a lot" 

"It's coffee. My parents did the same thing every morning. They would never give it up to us kids." He grumbled 

"Tai, have you seen yourself in the waters' reflection lately, you're not a little kid anymore." 

Nihonmon was right. Tai wasn't a little child anymore. He wasn't a small boy whose dream was to become a pilot (goggles? my intrp.)Everything has changed. Since that day, they left their families with the thought they would come back yesterday. Memories flowed through his head. Until Agumon made some noise about breckfest. They decide well, Tai decided, Harmony is still on the no caffeine no logical thoughts, it was time they left to meet Izzy and Mimi in their cabin. 

"Izzy's the one with the computer, correct" Nihonmon said, 

"Yes, how did you know that?" Tai replied he had that look in his eye. The strange look, that is. 

"I waited for Harmony for 7 years on Infinity Mountain. I read some books to pass the time. Oh, Jedi contacted me around year 5. He gave me some info on your little group and some background readings." She innocently answered. 

"Like what kind?" He question further. 

"Some books on prophesy that were taking from a crazy digimon, old fukumon, more books written by past Nihonmons, did you know Nihonmons were the first digimon to record history? They were one of the only digimon who could read and write the digicode." She said even more innocently then before. 

"That's all nice and golden but I meant, what kind of background info on the digidestind?" he asked 

"Oh, a touch of this, a dash of that, a few little problems you've had in the past that went horribly wrong, nothing big" 

"Are we there yet?' Harmony said. It looked like whatever she was suffering from went away. 

Narrator: An author who's has no ideas? 

Author: Go back into head, narrator you're my character. I need sleep, and a longer vacation. 

They had walked for half in hour where they reached a spot close to some caves. 

"This is it. Alright, operation drop and cover is in effect now" Tai ran to the bush and he hid there. Every so often he starts to giggle as a 4 year old would. The other three started at him dumbfounded. 

"Agumon, does Tai have the same no-caffeine problem as me" Amy asked 

" Nope, he's just strange, I think it has to do with everyone loves to eavesdrop on everyone else. It's better than waiting for the evil digimon to attack and way better than thinking up plans to attack.. Izzy and Mimi love to say strange things when they are alone. It's very funny to listen too." Agumon ran over to Tai and begain to laugh. 

"Come on over, the shows beginning" Tai called them over and started to giggle some more. Amy and Nihonmon glanced at each other but gave in and sat behind the bush. 

"My name is Bond. Izzy Bond." A young man with an odd-looking tuxedo flashed a brilliant smile. His red flaming hair and dark eyes were out of place with this strange garment. 

"Oh, Mr. Bond, it's been a pleasure doing business with you" A burette girl standing very close to him, who was shorter then the guy, was wearing... 

Narrator: wow she's hot! 

Author: you're a guy? 

Narrator: the narrator is always a guy. 

Author (starts to mutter under her breath about the stupidity of a male can I say this on a pg rating?... ) 

Izzy and Mimi continue to play the role-playing game until they start hearing burst of uncontrollable laughter coming from a bush. Thinking it was an evil digimon, Palamon and Tentomon digivole to investigate. Instead they found a Tai, Agumon, Amy and a Nihonmon laughing their heads off. But Kabutarimon and Togemon had no idea who Harmony and Nihonmon was. So a needle spray and a electroshocker was slowly coming towards Amy and Nihonmon. Nihonmon digi... wait she's in her champion form already. They haven't found the crest and tag so she can't digivole. (Did I mention that?) Well Nihonmon let out a plead for help (that's Nihonmon's attack). It didn't do a thing. The attacks were still slowly coming towards them.Bright yellow light flew out of Harmony's digivice, it created a barrier that soured the two and they were saved from total destruction. Togemon and Kabutarimon were gearing up for another attack. 

"Stop it!" Tai yelled, "they are on our side." 

Finally they heard Tai and Togemon and Kabutarimon de-digivoled to Palamon and Tentomon. Izzy and Mimi ran towards them and apologized about attacking them. 

"It's okay. It is very understandable." Amy said. 

" That light, it came from your digivice? May I see it?" Izzy asked. 

"Sure" Amy gave him the pale yellow digivice. 

"Now he's going to spend hours looking at it!" Mimi sighed. 

Narrator: Hours later. They are still at Izzy and Mimi little cabin of lo..ow! Stop hitting me, author! Don't you have something better to do, like to learn how to write! 

Author: I got an A on my last story! But a friend proofed it... At least I have original ideas! 

Narrator: You spelled original so badly the spell check thought it was cat tails. 

Author: Spelling was never my strong point... 

Narrator: grammar too! 

Author: I'm a lousy writer. Now do your job. 

Narrator: only a lousy writer would do a small dialogue like this and take 3 tries to type out small and 

Author: shut up already, I'll get the next electoshocker to be aimed at you 

Narrator: they sat around a fire and explained everything, Mimi told them about her past and why everyone thinks she's such a ditz and Tai tells them where he gets all his hair gel in the digiworld. Amy then told her life story again and everyone fell asleep on her . She also told them about the future and how pokemon successfully took over the world. It took two nuclear weapons to finally get that pikachu. A chicken named Eggy came and left when everyone was sleeping. Author, were you reading fics and writing this one as well? 

Author: yes 

" You are a digidestined." Izzy said 

"No, I came here out of my free will so that I would just leave my family and friends and my whole life would be in chaos." Amy laughed, " why are you all looking at me that way?" Harmony asked. She was scared. Mimi and Tai were about to kill her. Izzy was staring at his worn out shoes, and the digimon had gone off somewhere. 

"Uh, Where's your tag and crest" Izzy asked. He was also trying to stop Mimi from going to the drawer marked 'sharp things inside'. 

"What?" 

"We haven't found it yet," Nihonmon said. 

"A Nihonmon, we should see what dexste... uh analyzer says about you" Izzy then took out his old pineapple computer. 

"Wow, that thing is ancient!" Harmony said. 

"It's the only computer thing we have in a digital environment." Izzy said 

Narrator: no one got that joke. 

Author: I don't care anymore I'm tired. No one ever gets anything I write. I have the whole complete story all in my head and I haven't got to part of the main plot! 

Narrator: you authors get cranky in the early morning. 

"Nihonmon, a data type, in your champion form. Nothing much except they all live on Honbaco island. You attack is a plead for help?" Izzy questioned. Amy suddenly started to look at her pale yellow digivice closely. A glare from Tai stopped him from exploring the topic further. 

"This is all in Japanese." Harmony commented. 

"What did you expect? Japanese is our mother tongue" Mimi sarcastically said. 

"But when you speak, you are speaking in English. Fluent English and no Japanese, maybe the trip to the digiworld screwed up my mind more than I thought. " She said in wonderment. 

"Nihonmon, what do you hear when we talk?" Izzy asked. 

"Digilanguage, well that's what all as Nihonmon call it." She answered 

"I hear kuchi." Palamon said. 

"You all speak in denki to me." Tentomon said. 

"Do you think a general program was placed into each digimon code so that they will process each language as clearly as their own?" Harmony thought. 

"Do you think the digiworld has been altered so each digimon can understand each other?" Izzy thought 

"Have we been altered as such?" Harmony wondered. 

"It is quite possible and quite realistic, for the results we have seen" Izzy exclaimed. Izzy brought up another window on his computer. He started to type under his 'to do so my mind will stay at the superincumbent stage it is now list' make sure my theory on the basic fustian of each digimon. Are they the same or not? 

"Your theory?" Tentomon challenged. 

"Oh, I can't take credit for this can I?" Izzy whined. 

"No" 

"Darn it" Izzy changed the word 'my' to 'mine and Amy s' theory. 

"HAHAHAHA, you digidestind think you can out run me" a 'evil' voice said. The digidestined and the digimon didn't move. 

"Look evil digimon, we have all heard that speech 30 times, besides we were sitting, not running away." Tai carelessly said. 

"Oh, my bad. You bright digidestined have no idea what and who we are" He continued. 

"Bright digidestined?" Mimi questioned, "ha ha ha! You really screwed it up this time. We're not even wearing vibrant colours!" 

"What? It is said that in the digiworld's time of need, the digidestined will come and purify the world. But no one ever said anything about the rest of the crest, did they? " He laughed 

"There is no such thing" Izzy claimed, "I would of found out" 

"The crest of knowledge, you think you know everything. You've spent more time on that computer inputting data then having a conversation with the suppose one you love." 

"That's mean!" Mimi pouted. 

"Show yourself, stop hiding behind shadows" Harmony taunted. 

" The Ninth digidestined, you are much prettier than I thought you would be. Our leader would get very angry with me. If only I could…"He pondered off. 

"Don't finish that sentence. I am so sick getting people to come out of the shadow." Tai's voice was filled with disgust. 

"And here is the proud honcho of your little gang. We all have been watching you, I especially. We have something in common." He stepped out of the darkness. He looked normal. Short brown hair, he was almost cute. The glisten in his eye said something else, something not ordinary. He slowly stepped out until he was about 20 paces in front of them. He never took his eyes off of Tai. 

"Another human. He can't be a digidestined!" Mimi said. 

"Oh, but you don't know that for sure? Do you?" He answered "Have you heard of the prophecy proclaiming you will fail this suppose valiant quest?" 

"There is none" Izzy snapped, "I have checked." 

"The why is Nihonmon so quiet? She has read every book known about your destiny." 

It was true. Nihonmon was very quiet. Harmony tried to talk to her but she willingly subsided her gentle eyes. 

" You poor digidestined have no idea what you are doing. MHAHA!" He laughed as a hyena would, hard and crazy to the bone. 

"Is anyone else desperately wondering why we aren't digivoling?" Palmon whispered. 

"Good idea", Mimi responsed, "Digivo..."Amy clamped her hand over her mouth. She silently told her they should keep on questioning him to find out how much he knows. 

"This is getting boring. I'm outie" He started to walk away. 

"No!" A pale pink light streamed out of harmony's digivice. It wrapped around his legs dropping him to the ground. 

"No violence, she says." Mimi muttered. 

"Bakamon! A little help here!" He desperately yelled. 

Narrator: Who is Bakamon? Will the digidestined learn about the doomed prophecy? Why do Izzy and Mimi keep a drawer marked 'sharp things inside'? Will this author ever become a good writer? The answer to all these question, except the last one I can tell you right now is… 

Author's Notes: Does anyone want a Narrator to work in their stories? He's free and ready to go. 

Narrator: I thought you liked me... 

Chapter three: will I ever be able to finish this? 

Narrator: When we all stopped caring or reading the last fic., we found out some stuff…You should know all this stuff because you just read the thing. 

"Bakamon! Get your digi-but over here! I am in need of some assistance!" He said. He sounded sort of desperate, well anyone would if they were tied up in some kind of light that came from a digivice. The way he was acting towards the other digidestined could not help the dark outcome of his situation. 

"Coming John! Just need to close the 'dark prophecies' book you were talking with the other digidestined about!" 

"Please don't tell me he said that." John, the guy tied up in the digilight said. 

A digimon that sort of resemble a bear. It staggered out of the bushes, with a huge dope like grin, his two left feet clumsily tripped over a log. He got up and everyone got a very good look at him. He was huge. Anyone in their right state of mind would never mess with this digimon. 

"Awh, He's so cute " Mimi commented. 

"That's right Mimi… let's see what the digimon analyzer has to say" Izzy started to type on his computer, "it says he's in his rookie form? But that can't be right he's bigger than Kabuterimon." Everyone gasped with this new information. 

"It's right, Izzy. All Nihonmon know what Bakamon are." Nihonmon's eyes glared with pain. " There are not that many of them in the digiworld, You see, we Nihonmon were as a civilization in the digital world. We worked, we learned, and we existed in peace. Widely known for solving complex problems, digimon of every variety came to us for solutions. Three Bakamon came and asked for the answer of a question. Who is the biggest digimon? We said Okiimon who the biggest know digimon in this world. He was ,in fact, so big he died because his body could not feed and repair itself. Each Bakamon began to throw fits of shear rage for he was not the biggest. They turned their anger towards our city and our civilization. That is the one reason why my wings are as they are now. Damaged and useless. The remaining Nihonmon fled to Honbaco Island where we lived today." 

"A whole civilization was ruined by 3 digimon! That's so sad" Mimi wiped a tear from her eyes. 

"Wasn't there other digimon who could helped you?" Tai asked. 

"Bakamon are stupid. But they are fast and very very strong. They destroyed everything in only a couple of minutes. They have equivalent strength of a champion in their rookie form. I have no information on their further forms." 

"Ideas anyone? You do know I have to concentrate hard every time I do this." Harmony called out. Her face was slammed with pressure. 

"I didn't know that," Tai said "Mimi did you know?" 

"No" Mimi replied "Palamon what about you?" 

"uh…" Harmony stuttered. Her eyes began to water over such tedious work as concentrating. 

"Not at all, Tentomon what did you think about this" Palamon asked 

"iie (no in Japanese, Romaji) Izzy?" 

"I thought so. Everything must be balanced in the world. An energy output needs energy input in order for anything to work properly." Izzy said. 

Oooh" everyone answered. The digidestined and the digimon began to discuss the ideas of energy input and the effect if any. After 5 minutes everyone came up with brilliant ideas. Just because they have been in the digiworld for a long time, never completed high school, never got to high school does not mean they have to be complete idiots. 

"I thought we were talking about an idea that will keep John here while we get all the information out of him and so Amy doesn't die out of exhaustion. " Nihonmon pondered. At this moment Amy was sort of blue, green and near her feet. 

"That's what I thought too." Harmony blabbed out before falling to the dirt ground. The digilight disappeared and John with Bakamon got away. Mimi used her 'healing skills' she has demonstrated over the years. 

"Damn it!" Mimi flailed her arms in frustration, "Where's Joe when you really need him?" 

"But You've seen him heal people the first few years" Palmon explained 

"I never watch what he was doing." She retorted too quickly. Izzy's eyes decided to look at the nice dirt floor. Finally Mimi realized what she had said. Her ears turned bright red. 

"Mimi your name doesn't fit you. It should be kuchi." Tai shook his head. 

Narrator: Mimi means ear in Japanese. Kuchi means mouth. Shouldn't be Okii kuchi (big mouth)? Author: it's probably grammatically incorrect so I won't say it. Narrator: grammar problems never stopped you before. 

After many tries to shake Amy up they all decided it would be best to leave her alone to sleep for the night. You don't make someone who is overly exhausted wake up do you? 

"I just can't think of where to get that book." Izzy thought out aloud. 

"You mean the 'Dark Prophecies' book where are suppose doom is foretold." Nihonmon answered, "I read it once and it's in this" She took off a chain that she wears on her neck. It was a normal silvered couloured chain with a small pendent attached to it. 

"I think all that time by yourself has made your mind warped. This is a piece of jewelry not the answers we need." Izzy rebuked sharply. 

"This is the latest in digimon technology." She reproved, "If you looked closely you would of found this will fit into the place where you put in your digivices. I really didn't think I would have to tell the bearer of the crest of knowledge that." She added coldly. 

"I'm sorry, Miss I know everything in the entire world except how to save the world. That I'll leave to the people who were doing it for the last 7 years." He said these hard words that they hit her deep within her heart. 

"Chill out Izzy. Her partner has banged out from exhaustion because of our petty arguments. I think she has good reasons to be angry at us." Tetomon said. "I'm sorry, Izzy. I guess I'm not use to being with people and other digimon and humans. I twaddle on the past too much. I love being with other Nihonmon. We have the best of times together, finding answers to an unsolvable question, trading intelligent insults with fellow digimon, I miss them all." Nihonmon turned to face the wall and spoke, " I guess when Amy arrived two weeks ago I connected with her like all of you have with your digimon. I can't do anything to help her now. I'm just a weakling with nothing but some irreverent knowledge." Palamon stood up from Mimi's side and stepped over to Nihonmon's side. 

"Irreverent knowledge? I don't think that can be possible. With your help we now know what that guy meant." Palamon confered her. 

Izzy slipped the pendent through the computer. After a few zips, brr and some other noises from the computer he found the book." This is amazing! There is about 1000, 500 page books in this pendent" He commented. 

"It's half-full too," Nihonmon looked up and smiled. 

"Hmm" he scanned the computer window. "It doesn't say anything about other digidestined. But it talks about a plan." 

"A plan for what? Tai asked he was not ready for another attempt for their lives. 

"In the time of the savories of the world, to isolate the last defense for the digital world you must bring about the black tags and crest, to ensure your victory." Izzy read form his yellow pineapple computer. "It doesn't say how to thou." 

"Are we the last defense?" Mimi questioned. 

"I'm pretty sure we are the saviors of the world." Izzy speculated, " It's highly illogical but we could be the last defense as well. Right now I think the best thing we can do is just rest and think about it tomorrow. Mimi and myself will go up to the access point and contact Jeddi. I hope he knows something." 

"After you contact his you should come back here. We will grab Kari and TK and bring them back. Then all of us will go to the main cabin. It's not safe to travel alone now." Tai spoke firm and forcefully. 

"These prophecies always made my head spin." Palamon said., "maybe it's time to rest." the digidestined and their digimon found a spot and rested for the night. 

The next morning everyone woke up bright and early. They had breakfast and decide Mimi and Izzy are going the long way to reach a point where they could reach Geddi and inform him of their position. They all said goodbye and went their ways. Amy and Tai with their digimon walking close behind them. They were talking about something that will not be mention here. 

"So while I was out, anything happen? Amy said lightly. 

"We found out about the book thing that guy was talking about" Tai carelessly said. 

"So you didn't want to wake up poor Amy when you were reading about our fate eh?" she sarcastically said. Tai was about to answer but he got side tracked by a moving bush. 

"It was a prophecy! You can't make any sense of it or it would be too easy. But there was something about the last defense." Agumon said while ducking before a branch hit him. He 

"Last defense?" Amy repeated making eye contact with Nihonmon. Her companion could only nod her small head. Tai was going to ask question but he slipped and fell. He had a nasty bruise on his knee. 

"Writers" he cursed. 

"What?" Amy wanted some reasoning in this chapter of her life. 

" I believe there is someone who is writing our destiny out so sometimes they make things happen for a reason. I truly think someone doesn't like me." Tai winced but he got up and continued to limp his way along. They reached TK and Kari's camp at the time the digimon called; the time of small shadows. 

"Hello! Brother! We thought you would come and see us after the whole Sora thing." Tai's face went sort of red as a girl in her early teens ran up to him and gave him a hug. She was tall and slender. Her now long brown hair was tied back with a pink bandeau. Another boy, about the same height and age as the girl sprinted towards them. He had a huge smile on his face but he asked who was the unknown digimon and human standing next to Tai and Agumon. 

"She's the 9th digidestined." Tai said. 

"So we can trust her?" TK asked unsurelly. 

"Yes. She's on our side." Tai reassured him. 

"It's okay. She a friend, I guess. Both of you can come out." TK shouted to the sky. Two angels floated down. They de-digivoled back to Gatomon and Patamon. 

"I was a bit worried about your defenses when we first got here. But now I see you were in control the whole time." Nihonmon commented. 

"Both of you might be?" 

"Amy" 

"Nihonmon" 

"We have to go." Tai said as they all helped pack up TK and Kari's camp. 

"Where?" Kari asked, she hasn't moved from her spot. 

"Izzy and Mimi's" Amy said as she stuffed some clothes in a back pack. 

"Why?" TK looked very confused. 

"Danger." Agumon said. 

"From what?" Kari looked confused too. 

"I'll tell you on the way. Now let's go" Amy, Nihonmon, Tai and Agumon handed nealty packed back packs to Kari and TK. They were about to exit the small campground but two silhouettes were in the way. 

"We were told to stay in the shadows" 

"But we wanted a quick battle." 

"So we'll give a short introduction." 

"Then we can make senseless destruction." 

"What's our names?" 

"We'll tell you then toss you in burning flames." 

"Melody" 

"Ken" 

"Digimon! Let's fight!" 

Narrator: I can't believe you cut down my part. Oh I'm suppose to be saying the teaser.? (author nods her head vigerously) Okay then. _ who are these people? Why did they just say such a bad poem? Find out on the next What another digidestined part 4!._ that's all right? What happened at the end? 

Author: I got tired and I really wanted to finsh it off. Does anyone have the compete lyrics of the Joe's rant moslen beer commerical? 

Author's note (is it my fault I'm writing this up at 1 in the morning): please review! Please review!. Please review!. Please review!. Please review!. Please review!. Please review!. Please review!. Please review!. Please review!. Please review!. Please review!. Please review!. Please review!. Please review! Please review!. Please review!. Please review!. Please review!. Please review! Please review! Point clear? I never believed I could write a 13-paged story. Oh advertisement. 

[want to get money by surfing the web? Click me!][1]

Read the next chapter of this increably long fic that shows about 20 more chapters left. Called (title is here) part 4! Also coming to a fanfiction.net near you  going to flame me? Please click this. Thanks.(No it's not a virus. I'm not that mean today. You want to email me? (Hopefully it's not death threats) aeiko@somethingorother.com 

   [1]: http://www.alladvantage.com/go.asp?refid=LNT814



	2. la?

Title: (In working progress)  
Rating: PG (for one mild swear word, I say it's mild so it is)  
Summery: The continuation of the last part! (Well I'm feeling nice, The 9th digidestined, Amy and her digimon Nihonmon, smart fairy digimon with scarred wings. Find Tai and Agumon. They find Izzy and Mimi, after they look for TK and Kari. All this time they are wondering about a new prophecy, from the dark side. Where other, so called carriers of the black tags keep on coming out of the shadows. With all of this taking place 7 years after first landing in the digiworld!)   
  
(More AN- I changed the names… again. They weren't suppose to have names… It's another what was I thinking moment. Plz review. I know some of you read this. Don't worry I won't hunt all of you down. j/k. )   
  
The two stood there. Both tall and blonde one could think they were clipped out of a teen magazine. They wore similar outfits, the girl in hot pink, the boy in moss green. Each had rebellious streaks matching their bright coloured clothes, streaming through their hair. TK looked closely at them together, he could tell they were about the same age as himself. In fact he could see the resemblance they had. Both of them were trying to assert their independence They were by how they acted, choice of clothing, even how they stood watching his steady eyes glaring over them. He saw how they suffered, that was the most apparent.   
  
"Enough, this is boring." The blonde girl said as she flipped her hair back. Two more shadows were seen. "Piyomon! Attack!" A short bird flew out of the woods. It looked very familiar to the digidestined.  
  
"Does it look like Biyomon dipped in tar or is it just me?" TK Brashly spoke.  
  
"Biyomon?" The bird's eyes gleamed with a dark burning hate. " I am not one with such a cold heart." Clueless faces passed around the group until Nihonmon spoke.  
  
"Close to the beginning of time, it was recorded a nest of Biyomon were lost in a storm. They were taken in by a cruel but powerful digimon who made them his warriors or slaves. Who knows what happened in those years until the Biymon rebelled and flew to their freedom. But they were not the same Biyomon as before. Their master digimon somehow change their digital program and they became different. Piyomon. They scourged the digiworld seeking revenge on the ones who never tried to find them, who left them to be changed by the master digimon. Biyomons. But this was all a scary story told at night to younger digimon. Ghost stories, I think that's what you called them, Amy. I didn't believe it was true. But proof stands in front of me." She ended her story and flash back.   
  
"That was so much better then the digimon analyzer!" Patamon said. Outside of Patamon's joy were the worry lines of the older digidestined. The group just stood there waiting for something to happen.   
  
"Charmon, get out here! Let's see if they can make up a story about you." He snickered while holding a yellow daisy. (I'm sorry I had to put that in…) A digimon closely resembling a rat on fire crawled out. It limped and trotted to the spot next to Piyomon.   
  
"Nihonmon?" Amy gestured the brilliant digimon for a further explanation.  
  
"No long and lame story on this digimon. Charmon are weak, most don't survive to digivole to their champions." Nihonmon finished. The digidestined were relived, the pair gripped their fist. It was the boy who gave the order of attack.   
  
~Piyomon digivole to Ravenmon~  
  
~Charmon digivole to Islecharumon~  
  
Quick as a flash the two monsters changed shape. Ravenmon, a magnificent immense bird spread its sooty black wings. She flew to the night sky, interesting enough she merges with the night with only a red cross shown her spot. The other digimon wore a mask of fire around his face. He hide behind a cape of woven fire. Both were ready to attack.  
  
"Ravenmon, Piyomon's champion is part fire. Be careful of her impressive flight patterns." Nihonmon informed the others, "Islecharumon is Charmon's digivoled form. All I can remember is he can do amazing things. Nothing like his rookie form at all. " She ended, they knew what to do.  
  
~Patamon digivole to Angelmon~  
Angelmon flew up to meet the enemy. The brightest light in the night sky faced off with the blood red cross.   
  
~Agumon digivole to~  
  
"Crest of Shadows" The girl interrupted. A gray mist leaked from her hanging crest. As the dark tag swung back and forth the smoke poured out forming a line that headed straight to Tai. Before anyone could stop the gray smoke, it entangled Tai by clasping around his lanky body. The digidestined could do nothing to help the submerged Tai but only watch in fear.   
  
"Tai" Agumon ran only a meter before the strong bond between them began to connect. He felt weak and dropped to the ground. Agumon's eyes slowly became less alive. Kari ran to her brother's side, praying for anything. Amy grabbed innocent Kari and made her stay so she wouldn't get thrown into the perfect gray sphere surrounding Taichi. Gatomon paced herself and began a ground attack on the burning flame.   
  
"Hand of Faith" A beam of holy light flew from his hand. It struck Ravemon on the center of the visible red cross. Black feather showed the ground below.   
  
""Lightening Claw" Gatomon slashed Islecharumon's in the eye hole of his mask, blinding him. He fell back trying to recover from the devastating hit. The pair started to laugh which was puzzling from any of the digidestined's point of view.   
  
"What's happening to us?" Agumon gasped before de digivoling to Korumon. The dark energy only grew abundantly.   
  
"Crest of Shadows" The girl shouted, almost gleefully. The gray smoke lifted from Tai's limp body as he dropped to the ground unconscious. The light broke into two separate beams and hit the damaged Ravemon and Islecharumon. Each digimon sprang up with abundant energy and no apparent injures. The expression of surprise and fear were tangled on everyone's face.   
  
"How come you didn't finish him off?" The boy asked a bit peeve she ruined an easy win.   
  
"You know your older brother wouldn't like that." She said calmly.   
  
"My brother is an idiot. Although he hits hard." He pondered off for a moment. "Good call."  
  
"Only looking out for both of us." She smiled, and return their attention to the battle.   
  
"Tai!" Kari scrambled to get to her brother's side only to see his pale body not responding.   
  
"Black Tornado" Ravenmon's gigantic body spun around, creating a spiral of air. It headed towards Angelmon.   
  
"Hand of Faith" The yellow beam headed to the center of the twister. When it hit the force of the wind backlashes on Anglemon and Ravenmon. Both were thrown to the ground.   
  
"Angelmon" TK cried to his fallen digimon. He responded by standing up for TK, with a small smile on his face.   
  
"Volcano Ash" Islecharumon jumped several meters off the ground. His cape of fire started to spin rapidly. Thus letting him stay in the air. At the edge of his cape, the fire began to fly off in sharp chucks. Making poor Gatomon doing her best to dodge the flames of fire zooming to the ground. Seeing the danger Gatomon faced, Angelmon pitched his staff at the ever burning man in the sky. It unbalanced him and Islecharumon speed fast to the approaching ground.   
  
"Gatomon! Are you okay?" Kari yelled to her digimon from Tai's side.   
  
Gatomon stood on her 2 feet, only a bit smoked on her tail and ears. "Just get me some water and I'll be fine."  
  
"I thought cats don't like water?" Amy observed.   
  
"I'm not like any cat you've seen." Gatomon replied lightly. The other digimon recovered, both in a pose for battle. The two's digivices, twins to the others, started to glow a deep red.  
  
"Damn, we were about to win!" The blonde green guy swore.  
  
"I can't believe they want us home, now" The pink girl exclaimed. She got on Ravemon and the guy and Charmon also jumped on the bird's back.   
  
"We will be back!" the two yelled as they flew off into the night sky. The red cross got smaller and smaller until it was out of sight. As they watched them diaspear, their attention was again placed on the well being of their comrades.  
  
"We need to get them inside our crude cabin." TK said with the passed authority. He turned to his digimon, who held at least 3 of the 5 signs of fatuige "Angelmon?" Before the tired digimon could open his mouth, Amy spoke up and volenteered herself.   
  
"Eh?" Kari looked at her closely, "he might be all bones and skins, but he's extremely hard to move. Especially when he's awake."   
  
  
CAN (It stands for many things) - Isle char u mon!!! (Just in case you didn't get that) I love that name... Spent a few mins coming up with that... (Sad I know) Again, Please review and answer this question: Is this boring? I sometimes write very boringly and I want to know how boring this is. (This is an all out plead for the truth! Not a 'you suck go away' invitation.)  
  
Disclaimer: Creations of Toei, Saban, and some other companies belong to them, not me. My Character belong to me, I think... Well they are based on the digimon theme so that doesn't belong to me... Words that everyone will understand: Don't Sue Me!  
  
This is part 4a! part 4b will be out soon. maybe tonight...  
  
CC& Yama & writing skills (maybe a new slinky would do instead) are all appreciated!   



	3. Meh?

  
Narrator: a lot has happened to the digidestined, getting beat up by unexplained forces, Tai getting injured again, and that was about it. I'm here to tell you somehow they got Tai and Koromon inside TK and Kari's cabin but I'm not sure how that's possible because Tai is really tall, and heavy. So let the story continue!   
  
The group had built a fire inside the now bright and warm cabin. TK reflected on the past few minutes. He didn't now much about these black tags only what Nihonmon clearly stated. Hell, he didn't know much about them either. His mind tried to reach out of confusion but could only find his known misalign facts. Amy and Nihonmon were figuring out the mystery of these other humans by the only thing they can effectively use, logic. Some unexplainable force has zapped Tai and Koromon's energy and Kari... how he his heart trembled with sorrow, He could never see her this sad, as she attached herself on to Tai's arm wishing for his recovery with her eye's, for her voice disappeared hours ago. Their family love was strong, TK observed. Almost as strong as what he felt for her... but that wasn't important. Right now he could use the practice on the moody songs of the harmonica. He's gotten pretty good at it. TK remembered the all the glorious memories of how his brother taught him to play the harmonica.  
  
While TK was humming a soft melodic song, Amy and Nihonmon were talking next to the blazing fire.   
  
"So Nihon, have you figure it out?" She carelessly asked her digimon  
  
"Almost..." The small fairy spoke while sitting on Amy's shoulder, one of her favorite spots to ponder their situations.   
  
"So, what's the deal with the eerie light show?"   
  
"Prophecy..." Nihonmon dazed out to her 'thinking' phase, where nothing was important excepted her thoughts. This is a ritual or a meditation, as the Nihonmon think of it practiced by them for countless of years. A few minutes later, she came out of her trance.  
  
"The black tags will be called to dissemble the last defense of the digiworld  
  
"So" Amy lead on  
  
"The black tags have damaged the true crests, making them dark crests. For true crest will   
never be completely black."   
  
"Yes but what does that mean? And how does that relate to us, now living and breathing and to the present! Not 3,000 years ago..."   
  
"No ideas now. I should have it figured out by tomorrow. But I do know one thing." Nihonmon jumped down to look her partner face on, "We should stay the night so Tai and Koromon's energy would be refreshed."   
  
"I guess it's settled" Amy looked at the occupants of the room. "No one seems eager to go anywhere. Izzy and Mimi should have figured it out that we are here." Amy drifted off to watch the orange flicker of the fire. The fire, smooth and calming burned brightly through the night.   
  
*****  
In a dark area humans and digimon gathered and buzzing of whispers began until all was quiet, respecting the speaker. A few seconds later, two brightly coloured people, clashing with the dark atmosphere entered the room.  
  
"Hey, it's the pink and green power rangers!" A voice chucked after his stale joke.   
  
"Brian, Jamie" A commanding voice spoke to the blond children, " we saw you make contact with your task. That was not discussed."  
  
"But my older brother make contact first!" Brian told his superior as he shook his green streaked hair in anger.   
  
"You're older brother is paying for his mistake." Again the voice spoke with control. "The plan has been changed." It spoke to all the occupants in the room "Everyone will meet their assignments." It was silent for no one would dare speak up against an order.   
  
"So we didn't screw up. Only we went first!" Jamie said. Hopefully it will lighten their dooming punishment. But hope was never allowed in this room, it was banned with happiness and love.   
  
"You were meant to keep the secrets of the Crest of Shadows and the Crest of Sorrow. They were to be the big finish to their final doom. But instead, two teenagers with little patient and with even smaller intellect must go ahead and show themselves with their digimon and their 'power' to the enemy, clearly disregarding all we, older and wiser, has taught them over the years." The voice threw these words faster then bullets. They hit their targets.   
  
"We didn't use the crest of sorrow. Only the crest of Shadows." Brian pleaded with their leader. He got down on his knees and begged, it has worked in the past. Today the leader wasn't laughing this time. Instead an arm pointed out of the darkness, two unseen digimon dragged Brian and Jamie out of sight.   
  
Silences gripped the room again, as the calm voice spoke, "Are their any volunteers to face their task, next?"   
  
"I will pay Izzy a visit." A woman, with glasses framing her green eyes spoke in response.   
  
"Good Claire, take Greg with you too." The leader swiftly left the room for the delegation was done. Claire sighed, her 'partner' was the idiot who keeps on making crappy jokes I at least his crest suits him /I She whisked her brown hair into a ponytail as she approached Greg or the fool, a nick name everyone used behind his back.   
  
i I can't believe I'm stuck with the Liberian wannabe. /i He pushed back his shaggy black hair as he broke out into a forced smile "We're off to see the Izzard! And the wonderful Mimi of Oz." He sang and danced around the steaming Claire.   
  
"Let's go now." She pulled on his right earlobe as she stormed out dragging the whining person behind her.  
  
*****  
  
"Check" Izzy executed his move. Leaving Mimi and Palmon and Tentomon to figure out a counterstrike. They whispered in a huddle for some dangling minutes. Mimi moved the bishop with a satisfied smile.   
  
"Checkmate" Izzy smiled. Team Mimi took their loss with well.   
  
"That's the hundredth time you've won against us!" Tentomon complained.  
  
"Exaggeration is not a sign of sportsmanship" Izzy started to pack up the worn game of chess. Mimi raised from her seat and spontaneously kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.   
  
"A reward?" Izzy asked then blushed three different shades of red.  
  
"Just the beginning" Mimi laughed and threw herself into his arms.   
  
A few seconds later, Tentomon and Palamon noticed this would be going on for more then a few minutes. Disgusted at their endurance, they stepped outside.  
  
"So, Tentomon" Palamon began, draw a picture with her feet in the ground.   
  
"Yes Palamon" Both were equally bored.   
  
"Did you ever think we would become like this?" Palamon explained, "Attention only on us when our human partners are busy... IS this the way you thought it would be?"  
  
Tentomon thought about it for a minute. " I thought we would at least have a fan club." While the two were brooding deep in their problems, they didn't hear the spies in the bush.   
  
"Hand me the binoculars" Claire ordered Greg who was gawking at the pair in the cabin. She took down her observations in a yellow notebook.   
  
"Wow, I swear they don't breathe." He said, staring through the binoculars. Claire took her frustration out in a scribble of her notebook. "I hope you didn't quote me on that. I will say something hilarious one day that is worthwhile to take down."   
  
"Yeah, when someone is writing your funeral speech." A rookie digimon, Tozukumon said. His mixed brown whitish fur was soft as Greg patted his digimon on the back.   
  
"That's about right, my friend." He waited for a low high five from Tozukumon. The raccoon digimon lifted his right claw to respond. "You and me, we'll run the whole town."   
  
A meter tall digimon fluttered down from her flight "where do you get this stuff?" The red shelled digimon asked blankly with a bit of prissiness added in.   
  
"Who knows, who cares, Laede?" Claire said and went back to writing her observations. "Tell me what you saw." She asked Laedemon and wrote what the ladybug like digimon said.  
  
"I saw your marks, having their fun, they were playing a game of chest. It was amazing! That one guy took all three on and won! He would be a match for you." Her black lips moved against her smooth dark skin. "Our tasks," She looked at the sly Tozukumon grinning innocently. I there must be a kick me sign on my back /I "are waiting outside for their partners to end." Her white curly antennas bobbed as she asked another question, "Can we meet them?" Smiling eagerly both digimon awaited an answer.   
  
"Not yet. We will wait until they are all out. It will be interesting." Claire decided and went back to writing her notes. She picked off a push-me sign from Laedemon's back.   
  
A/n- It's over!! This chapter is over! I didn't want it to be this way but I couldn't think of anything better!! If you are wondering about my author's fic... I've hit a dead end and in the process of climbing a 50 meter tall wall. I hate heights. Due to the inactivtly of the reviewing system in this series I want to know if anyone really cares.   



	4. Why are you still reading this?

The Black Tags  
A Mysterious Production  
Description: They gather back at the main cabin and find Matt, Sora and Joe oblivious to the new members and the other people…  
  
Sora was watching the sunshine stream through her window. She was sitting on her bed in her little room, only big enough for two beds and a dresser. She sat in one of the eight other rooms in this small rustic cabin. . Love lost and found, that's where she is. Escaping from commitment to a meaning less relationship that was only made because of need. The perfect plan, she needed to be loved in order for her crest to glow. But it stopped working didn't work when she felt the lies, the worthless hope she would have a perfect romance with Tai. So instead she did the first thing that popped into her mind, she ran away, back to the cabin with friends, Matt and Joe, shoulders to cry on about her decision. She would often wish Mimi was here, she needed a female perspective if she was making the right choice. I I am making the right decision and I don't need anyone to tell me that. Need, a word that has surfaced again and again. I ponder sometimes if the word need is really a want. /I She let out a deal of air, but could still feel the stress on her shoulders.  
  
I I wonder where biyo went /I She continued to watch a breeze play with the small fallen leaves. They swirled and danced in an array of patterns unlike anything Sora has seen. As she watched, each leaf displaced characteristics of… Sora saw one fly and land on another, they would spin on cue… petit ballet dancers. Now entranced with the show she felt as if they were performing her favorite ballet, The Nutcracker. It seemed so real as a leaf took the face of the girl, another the Prince she was looking for. She could even hear the Orchestra, with the flutes delicate tune. They danced, with true love in their eyes. Each savored every moment for their dream come true. But a steady gust of wind whipped the two lovers apart. Half of the ballet was whisked away as the rest fell dead without the power to move. Crippled until another breeze came along. Still caught in the movement of the dance, she blinked realizing the stupidity of thinking leaves were performing the Nutcracker for her enjoyment.   
  
I Every extra minute I spend here, my mind decreases even more. /IThis was insane. After the leaves and wind have left minutes ago, she could still hear the flutes singing their intricate tune. I Matt knows I've been depressed these days. Maybe it's him /I The song was teasing her to come outside and dance to its cheery music. I But when did he have the time to carve a flute?/I The music was taunting her to dance with the sun in her face and be filled with life. I Why the hell, not?/I Sora cautiously opened her window careful not to break the 'sturdy' handy work of Joe. The one that usually leaked, a carpenter he will never be. She stepped on the warm tall grass. The music louder then ever she jumped for what seemed forever and landed with a little kick. She danced and laughed herself to exhaustion. Still laughing she sat on the ground humming the harmony to the flute. She picked a daisy from the earth and entwined it into her short brown hair.   
  
"Sora I heard you laughing. Are you feeling okay?" A worried voice rang out, face planting Sora into reality.   
  
Embarrassed she rose up, head low and let out a meek "I'm fine."   
  
A slight chucked came from the other person. Sora's ears burned a deep red. "I was just kidding Sora. It's beautiful to hear your laugh again. These past few weeks you were so silent, it scared me."  
  
Sora lifted her head to see Matt staring back with crystal blue eyes. He was happy for her, as a friend should be. Sora glanced at Matt's hand. He was holding no flute. In fact he was holding a spoon and wearing his cooking clothes. The music was all in her imagination. A realistic daydream was all it was. "It's dinner time already?" She asked steering the conversation away form asking why Sora was out here before it began.   
  
"I think we are going to have visitors. Have you seen the screen of your digivice?" Sora shook her head. Her digivice, crest, dignity and her priorities were lying on her bed, in her small room. Matt fumbled through his deep pockets of his apron or his 'protection against accidents when Gabumon is cooking clothes' as he calls it. He brought out his digivice. On the screen, six dots were heading towards two others.   
  
"Six?" Sora asked. There could not be another one. Not after so many years have passed.   
  
"I was guessing Joe found them when he was on his daily hike in the mountains." Sora nodded. These past weeks Joe had been retreating to the mountains for the day and coming back for dinner and sleep. At first Matt and Sora thought this was odd behavior because he would hike at such a pace Gomamon would not be able to follow him. Leaving Joe unprotected from everything. But every day he would come back relaxed and focus, all in one piece. I Maybe we are all going insane. /I Sora thought as the wind blew gently, just enough to knock the daisy from her hair and fly away with the breeze.   
  
Matt picked another flower from the earth. It was yellow, like a dandelion but had a warm pink at the end of each separate petal. He opened his mouth to say something that would give hope for Sora's soul. But Gabumon's soft voice pushed its way to Matt's ears. He was yelling about smoke. With that Matt dashed to the kitchen to save his creations. The flower in his hand fell to the ground without touching Sora's hand. Feeling exhausted and a bit silly standing all alone in a field of flowers and grass, she too retreated to her room. On the way back she never noticed the crushed flower she stepped on. She clambered over the window and saw a sweet bouquet of wild flowers. Each freshly picked smelled like the field of grass sparkled with these types of flowers. I this is where Biyo was/I Joyous thoughts simmered through her head. She cleared off her bed in search for a quick nap. As she rested her head on a not so fluffy pillow, she could almost hear a flute singing her a lullaby.   
  
HR  
  
"Amazing isn't it, Matt." Gabumon pointed to a cake. Only three layers with smudges of red berries as icing. It was not attractive. But compared to the black heap in the garbage pile, it was truly amazing.   
  
Matt smiled, not a normal smile but one he gave to express the pure happiness in his soul. "Some of the best work, I've seen. I'm sure everyone would love it. You do the honors." Gabumon gave a wolfy smile as he spread white icing spelling the words 'Welcome Back to the Family'.   
  
HR   
  
Amy sat down on a fallen tree long, not caring if her clothes would be damp. She felt like her legs were two flimsy tubes filled with jello. They have been hiking for the better half of the day and according to Tai's calculations another few hours. These people may look thin, but they are well in shape. The pace they kept would put her gym teacher to exhaustion, but her gym teacher was a bit flabby anyway.   
  
"Come on Amy. We can't be the last ones lagging behind. How will the others think of you?" Her small friend said. Nihonmon were meant to fly, not walk. Amy saw her pale purple eyes show the surface of her inner weariness. Amy picked up her digimon and placed her on her shoulder as she double timed her paced to catch up with the others.   
  
Jogging through the woods on a none existing trail, Amy's thoughts were on the last three digidestined. What were they like? Will they treat her as if she was a friend, but nothing more as younger TK and Kari have? Or will they not trust her at all. Thinking she had no idea what had happen to them. Mimi did not talk to her. Amy was doubtful that was her own nature for she is very friendly to the others. Two guys one girl, two the same age and one a year old, it was likely they would have the same behavior as Mimi showed. What isolation did to a group of people, made them develop bonds that were strong unbreakable and never allow ANYONE to interfere with their bonds. May they be wishing for their deaths or wishing for friendship.   
  
Thinking of her own digimon. Nihonmon she wished, "One day I will find a way to make your wings whole again." Amy sighed. Nihonmon leaped to the ground.   
  
She turned around to face her partner. "So I would not be such a burden on your shoulder? Then I will walk." Face forward she tool a small step.   
  
"I meant that all Nihonmon should be able to fly. You were designed to do that."   
  
"Now I am a default? Maybe you should trade in your old model for a newer undamaged one," She started to walk faster. Amy only took one step to bring both of them together.   
  
"You should stop taking the worst translation. I said I want my good friend to have what she should have." Nihonmon stopped the words seeped in. Amy picked up her digimon and let her sit on her shoulder as they both continued to the rest of the group. They have reached the group, all resting underneath a tall shady tree.   
  
"We're taking a five minute break. We are about ten minutes away." Tai said while brushing away a drop of sweat from his glistening forehead.   
  
"Why are we stopping when we are so close?" Nihonmon asked. Exhaustion has wore off, allowing her to ask questions. Tai was silent for he was drinking from a river.   
  
"He doesn't want to look tired from the walk to show he can hike for hours and not feel a thing." Agumon said for Tai. Even after all the years there was still a need for competition. They sat around tell Amy and Nihonmon of their adventures, until a wonderful smell wafted in the air.   
  
"Aright Matt is done cooking." The blond boy spoke as he and the wide ear digimon quickly began the short distance to the cabin. Tai and Agumon tried to run ahead in order to be first there. The others made there way too. Last to rise Amy started to walk down the hill. Her face in lines of worry, she hoped for the understanding of the last digidestined.   
  
Only a few meters away she could glimpsed at the cabin they called home, her home now. Beside a field of wild grass sparkled with vibrant flowers and a river rushing downstream at a slow pace, perfect for swimming it was a prime location. The cabin itself was odd, that's the best word for it. A flat roof over a large building with strangely shaped windows, it did not have the best design. As she walked closer she could see it was built out of logs, most likely the ones from the small forest area near the river. Even at this distance she could hear the shouts of delight the others gave the hikers. The small blonde one had a brother, she heard. Preoccupied with the visit no one saw Amy and Nihonmon standing on the hill, observing, anxious at the coming events. Amy was nervous, Nihon wasn't.   
  
"Come on Amy" She twisted her head and smiled, "we have to make a good first impression."   
  
"Yeah, there is only one first impression." Amy grumbled and slowly moved on.   
  
Still celebrating, they were starting to exchange stories as Amy and Nihonmon came into the heated cabin. Everything stopped. A tall girl with astonished brown eyes and short red-brown hair, only opened her mouth as no words flowed through. The pink bird digimon beside her smiled with her eyes and welcomed them to the group. The other one, standing next to the fire would only acknowledge them with a wave.  
  
"I guess it wasn't Joe," he spoke with a strained voice clearly trying to suppress any emotion he had. His digimon the dog with a strange horn upon its head motioned for the pair of intruders to sit down around the crude chimney place. Tai engaged his role as leader and introduced the invaders to their new family.   
  
"… and he might fall into a hole of self pity for the hundredth time so don't say anything that will upset him." Tai teased.   
  
"At least I didn't fall for the damn trap with the net clearly above the plate of pizza." Matt snapped back.  
  
"They are my only weakness." Tai pouted, eyes pleading for forgiveness. One look and everyone started bawling in laughter.   
  
Amy laughed but froze as her attention was wrapped around the mysterious figure in the doorway. The light from the fire did not give her enough sight to see the tall lean figure's face. He moved in long strides towards the side of a glowing digimon's eyes. As he sat down she saw blackish-blue hair fall in front of a clumsy framed eyes. A small exchange of words, and the seal digimon rested his head on his arms as he tried to sort Joe's lame excuses.   
  
The fireplace shivered for a moment. Then a gust of coal dust covered the sight of each digidestined and their digimon. A familiar voice rang out, "Sorry children, next time I will use a door." The smog was cleared with a spiral twister and a Pepper breath gave light to the cabin. A short man with the insight of many years stood in front of the destroyed fireplace.   
  
"Is it Santa Clause?" TK asked, before opening his eyes. Santa never visited them in the digiworld.  
  
A heart warming chuckle came from the man. "Sorry TK, it is only Gennai but bringing gifts for one person." He turned to Amy. She was pondering who exactly Gennai was for no one had mentioned him. He bestowed a yellow pendent in her arms. She held the glistening pendent to the fire, examining it in great detail. "It is your own tag."  
  
"But where is the crest?" Nihonmon said, eye's daring Gennai to answer her question.   
  
"It is lost for now but it will be found now you are both here." Gennai ended for a second allowing everyone to listen to his long agonizing story. Amy proudly wore her tag around her neck. "As you already know there are nine more people with the same powers of digivoling. They have digivices, crest and tags, the colour black. You see a tag can change the effects of digivoling. There are many rules with these instruments for even if they change colour, it could ruin the outcome. These black tags, as the books call them, corrupt the crest inside of them. They turn gray for a true crest will never be black. The digivoling is corrupted as well. For their plans, I have no clues on what they want to accomplice. So be careful when approaching them." He stopped, thinking for a moment and carried on, "I wish to consult my books for a while. I will contact you soon." Gennai used the door this time and was gone, leaving them to make a plan of attack or defense.   
  
Tai spoke to the seated 18. "How do we destroy them?" He asked excited of the new action.  
  
"We can't kill them." Amy insisted, "They are thinking, feeling people with minds that are creative and opinionative."  
  
"But are lead by twisted thoughts of anger, hate, evil." Joe paused letting his passage slip into the minds of his friends, "We must save the digiworld from anything that will harm it."  
  
"And go home to our families," Mimi added, teary eyed at the prospect of normal life.   
  
"We can not… I will bnot/b take a life." Amy snarled." If you want to destroy anything with the word 'evil' next to it, you would be just as bad as them."   
  
"Right now Amy, you are not part of the decision." Sora spoke, her eyes harder then diamonds. "The last 7 years, we have conquered the minds of destructive digimon again and again. We have seen, wept, hurt. While you were enjoying edible food, family, a normal life that should be ours too! You are not part of this group because you show up with a digimon and a digivice. I go with annihilation." She sat down, still fuming at her speech. Amy did not comment, for she knew her mouth would betray common sense, as Sora's did.   
  
Quickly sensing massive tension, Matt argued both sides bringing only nonsense to the ears of the digidestined. Feeling the disbelief in the air he sat down leaving the floor open. To everyone's relief Gennai appeared over Izzy's laptop.   
  
"I see you are talking. That is good." The image's lips moved, "The enemy, the black tags, have the same advantages as you do. Each side is balanced, if the battle is fought it will only lead to the destruction of both sides."  
  
"That's a comfort." Izzy interrupted.   
  
"So how do we destroy them?" TK asked.  
  
"You will win." That was all Gennai said. As he slipped away. Everyone was perplexed at Geddi's answer but remembered all the other half-truths Gennaii has given them over the years and ate their dinner, served by Matt and Gabumon with only the minimal amounts of conversation. The highlight of the dinner was a simple cake adored with the words 'Welcome to the family'. That was the first time in her new home Amy smiled.   
  
A/N- A question: Did anyone make it this far? Could you please leave a review to say you did? Should I continue??   
  



End file.
